Surprised
by remnantxxx
Summary: Toothless has been more secretive lately. Hiccup can't help but wonder why. And what does he do? What does he find? No slash between Toothless and Hiccup. But there is slash.


Sunlight poured into the room. Hiccup slowly drifted into consciousness. "Ugh."  
Toothless looked up at his friend and tilted his head as if to ask, "What?" "It's nothing big. It's just, THAT happened again."  
Toothless looked up at the sky as if to say, "Why me?" He stared at Hiccup. Hiccup stared back. "What!" Toothless just shook his head and got up. He headed for the door.  
"And where are you going?" Hiccup was curious. Lately, Toothless has been wandering off on his own. Toothless just looked at him.  
"Seriously, where are you going?"  
Hiccup just gave him an innocent smile before making a quick exit.  
"Sheesh "  
Hiccup looked at where Toothless was just a minute ago.  
"Should I? Probably a bad idea Oh, well."  
Hiccup put on his shoe and slowly got up. He wasn't completely used to his fake leg, but he was getting there. Hiccup grabbed a couple of things, his walking pole for one, and left. As soon as he got out, he was almost hit by a tail that was thrashing through the air.  
"RUFFNUT! WATCH OUT NEST TIME PLEASE!"  
"Sorry! But watch where you walk next time 'Kay?"  
Hiccup gave a little chuckle. Besides Toothless, Ruffnut had become his best friend. After the whole break-up between him and Astrid, Ruffnut was there for him.  
Astrid Things had gotten rocky when she became jealous over Toothless. She wanted more time, and he tried to give it to her, but it wasn't enough apparently. Just goes to show that a pretty face can hide a nasty person. Heck, she was about to tell the whole village when she found out about Toothless. Now that he though about it, Toothless and Astrid have never gotten along very well. Oh, well.  
Hiccup walked into the forest. Toothless and him had found a little path that he could walk on as long as he had his pole. Hiccup began to walk and about 5 minutes later, he heard a noise. He strained to listen closer.  
"Heh, nice one."  
Hiccup knew he heard that voice before.  
"Woah! Watch where you spout your flames would ya?"  
Hiccup jerked back when he realized who was talking. How could he have not recognized that voice? This voice was the one, and only one, that haunted his dreams and caused some embarrassing messes in his bed. Just like this morning. Snotlout. His strength. His laugh. His eyes. His experience in medical issues, like his dad. Snotlout came into Hiccup's attention when he had to get his leg checked up on, but Snotlout's dad wasn't there. So, Snotlout had to do the check-up. Hiccup shuddered. He remembered how Snotlout's hands felt when they checked how the leg was holding up. How warm they were. How battle-roughened they were.  
'I guess mine aren't like that since he can hold an axe and I can't.'  
Hiccup stepped forward and hid behind a tree. When he took a peek behind the tree, he was shocked at the scene in front of him.  
Snotlout was wrestling Toothless. Not even as an actual battle; they were playing.  
'Is this were Toothless has been going?"  
Apparently so. Hiccup was there for a total of 2 hours, watching Toothless interact with Snotlout. Hiccup was amazed at how gently yet firmly Snotlout moved around. Either to play with Toothless, or when they were hunting. Soon, Toothless left. Just, left. Snotlout said bye and sat down. He had a huge smile on his face and was flushed. He was taking huge breaths. Hiccup stared and realized how dirty his thoughts were headed. Not good. Hiccup turned around and willed his body to calm down. When it did, Hiccup decided to leave the tree and go talk to Snotlout. After five minutes, he got the courage and id just that.  
"Hey."  
Snotlout quickly turned around and faced Hiccup.  
"Oh, hey."  
Hiccup slowly sat down next to him and said nothing. There was a long awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup turned to face his crush.  
"I saw you and Toothless playing with each other."  
"Are you jealous?"  
Jealous? He was. He was a little angry at how Snotlout acted with Toothless and not with him.  
"Yes."  
Snotlout turned to look at Hiccup. His face had shock all over it.  
"Really? Why?"  
'Oh, Odin. What have I done? I just walked into a nightmare! Should I tell him? No, he'll probably punch my face in. Well, he seems to be friends with Toothless, maybe that will keep him from doing me much harm.'  
"Well, let me show you why."  
Hiccup gathered all the courage he had, and leaned over and placed a sweet kiss upon Snotlout's lips. He quickly turned away and awaited the hit that he was sure was going to come. It never came. Instead, he felt two strong hands grab him and turn his face towards Snotlout's face and he felt two warm lips press against his. He felt a tongue lick the seams of his lips and he shyly granted access. The tongue danced with his own, and explored his mouth as if it were a cave and it held gold. He moaned. The lips left his own. Hiccup opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them. He looked into green eyes and did the smartest thing he could come up with at the moment.  
"Huh?"  
Snotlout smiled and took a breath.  
"I thought the kiss explained everything. I like you. I really like you. You. That clear enough?"  
Hiccup just nodded. He was still shocked. The guy that he had wet dreams about every-night, the one who was experienced in battle, the one who was the most rugged out of all the teenagers; like him? Him? The one who had a fake leg and used to be the freak of the village?  
Snotlout must have read his thought because he told Hiccup things that erased all his worries.  
"I liked you since before you became friends with Toothless. I just teased you since I didn't want you to know. I actually told everyone to lay off you. I told my dad to let me handle you when you came over for a check-up that one time. I wanted to tough your skin, without you realizing my feelings. I befriended Toothless because it somehow got me closer to you. I actually don't like you; I love you."  
Hiccup stared in shock. Then he did something that surprised even himself; he kissed Snotlout with all his heart. He poured his feelings, his hopes, and his dreams for the future into that kiss. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting and sweating like crazy. Who could blame them?

Mature Part:   
Who could blame them?  
Their lips met again and Snotlout's tongue slowly pressed against Hiccup's lips. Ever so slowly, Hiccup let the tongue go in. Snotlout let his tongue explore every little detail of Hiccup's mouth.  
"Aaahh..."  
Hiccup blushed furiously. He didn't mean to let that slip. Snotlout broke the kiss, for they both needed air, and left little butterfly kisses all over Hiccup's face. Suddenly, Hiccup felt something that wasn't there before.  
"AAAHHH! Oh, w-what is that?"  
"That, Hiccup, is my hand"  
"What's i-it doing down t-t-there!"  
"Well, if you don't want it there..."  
Snotlout removed his hand and Hiccup whimpered in response.  
"Noooo...more..."  
Snotlout smirked.  
"Okay then."  
Snotlout rubbed Hiccup through his pants before slipping his hand into the smaller boy's pants. He felt the aroused member and just rubbed harder. Hiccup reached up and grabbed onto Snotlout's shoulders. Hiccup pulled the larger boy down and they kissed again. When they broke the kiss they didn't move away. They continued to remain as close as possible, the only air they were breathing in was each other's. Suddenly Hiccup cried out, throwing his head back. Snotlout didn't realize what was going on until he felt liquid cover his hand. He slowly took his hand out of Hiccup's pants and just looked at Hiccup's cum. Slowly, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off.  
"Wait! Don't do that! It's dirty!"  
Snotlout just kept licking the white substance off until it was gone. Hiccup just kept blushing furiously throughout the whole thing.  
"Come on Hiccup, it's getting dark. We should get going."  
"Okay"  


When they both came back, they walked into the dining hall and sat down next to each other. The whole place was filled with dragons of every kind. Toothless was there and he took one sniff of them and gave them a knowing look. Snotlout and Hiccup looked at each other and laughed. When they sat down Astrid gave Hiccup her daily glare. The only difference was that Snotlout gave her a glare of his own to rival hers. She gave Snotlout a confused look and got up. She walked over to them and slammed her hands down upon the table.  
"What the hell Snot?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you sitting next to Hiccup?"  
"Because I can. Why, is there a problem?"  
"Yes! He's my ex! You're supposed to be on my side!"  
"I never said I was."  
"Why are you acting this way?"  
"Because I can."  
Hiccup looked back and forth between the two before trying to stop the conversation before it got really ugly. Although it seems his hopes were in vain.  
"Hey, listen. Can we stop this-"  
Astrid turned around and punched Hiccup across the face.  
"Shut up!"  
SLAM!  
Astrid looked up in time to see Toothless lunge at her.  
"Woah!"  
"Toothless stop!"  
Toothless stopped in mid-lunge and came back down. Snotlout crouched down next to Hiccup.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I think I hit my head kinda hard when I fell off my chair."  
"Feh. Damn bitch."  
Hiccup started a little when Snotlout picked him up bridal-style. Hiccup tucked his head under Snotlout's chin and tried to burrow away from the world using Snotlout's chest.  
"What is going on? Why are you treating hi this way?"  
"Astrid, look very closely and maybe you'll get it."  
Snotlout shifted Hiccup a little, enough to bring his lips down upon Hiccup's. There was a collective gasp.  
"Hah! You owe me a new sword!"  
"Damn. I knew you would win somehow, Ruffnut."  
Hiccup gave a little laugh and turned to face Astrid. She looked furious. Her pale face was getting red with a tinge of it wasn't for the slightly strange and awkward circumstances, Hiccup might've laughed. Snotlout left with Hiccup in his arms. Later that night, after Snotlout had checked Hiccup's head to make sure he didn't have a concussion or anything else, Hiccup fell asleep in Snotlout's arms. That was the first night that Hiccup didn't have a wet dream in over 3 months. He finally had some peace and slept without any problems.  
The next morning they went outside and the first person they ran into was Hiccup's dad. They remembered at the same time that they had just up and left the dining hall the night before. They had given no explanation at all. Well, they were going to have an interesting morning.

This is for a request on deviantart. Please Review!


End file.
